Prussia's Ice Cream Problem
by ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: Prussia had became addicted to ice cream. He forgot when it started but it didn't matter. But now, his addiction went a little too far... Rated M for... Well you'll see. And yes, its a Prussia x Ice Cream fic... One Shot!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia, Prussia, nor cookie dough ice cream o.0...**

**A/N: Okay, this was first uploaded a long time ago! Like, MONTHS ago! But I wanted to rewrite it because I knew I could make this even more detailed than it was before ;D So I rewrote this fic and posted it again. ENJOY!**

**Warning: DO NOT read if you are easily disturbed by Food x Country fics. And if you ever want to eat Ice Cream again; mostly Cookie Dough Ice Cream...**

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia's Ice Cream Problem<strong>

It never occurred to him before, but Prussia just realized he had a problem. A bad problem. Lately he's been eating nothing but ice cream. Ice cream every morning, afternoon, and night. He forgot when the addiction started, but he didn't even care now. It's not like the ice cream affected his weight since he burned the calories and lost weight with the help of a certain Canadian male. Prussia thought, '_Maybe I did have a weird addiction._' But it was too late to really worry about it now.

Prussia was found sitting in his room with a tub of cookie dough ice cream on the desk in front of him. He was seated in a computer chair and propped his feet on the desk. He was now glaring at the tub of the delicious, sweet, icy treat.

"Why are you tempting me? That's so _not_ awesome..." He whispered to the tub. Silence was the response. Prussia removed his feet from the desk and leaned over to look at the tub from it's level. Thankful for the cold room, the ice cream had not yet melted, but it still worried the Prussian-German for some strange reason. He signed and picked up the tub and started reading the label. Cookie Dough Ice Cream. He smiled then removed the lid of the container. The albino male licked the top clean then licked the side which was dripping with the vanilla flavored substance. Oh how he was going to be happy with this. A whole day alone with a tub of his favorite ice cream.

He set the container down and gazed at it, seeing how even though it was cool, the ice cream began to melt very slowly. Gilbert started unbuttoning his shirt and allowed it to slide off shoulders and fall to the floor. He took off his undershirt then proceeded to his pants. The Prussian-German stood up and undid his pants, letting them fall to his ankles. Under his boxers, his erection was clearly noticeable as it tented the fabric. Prussia slid down his boxers and his dick rose at the feel of the cold air. The country smirked and looked around the room one last time to make sure no one was in the room with him. A paranoid act, but ever since he found France watching him from his closet one time, he had rights to act this way. He reached out to the container and stuck his hands in the frozen sticky substance and gathered a little with his fingers.

The feeling of numbness right away took over his hand but he didn't care. Oh he didn't care at all when he knew what was going to happen next. Prussia ran his ice cream coated fingers along his shaft, the coldness cooling down his heated dick. _'God it feels good to do this again. It's been so long...' _Prussia thought. He gathered more of the ice cream and spread it along his upper torso, feeling the cold melting substance along with the bits of cookie dough run down his pale body.

He removed his hand from his body and coated them once more with the ice cream. When he felt the ice cream coated his whole hand, he bent over the desk and pushed one of his digits into his entrance. The Prussian-German moaned softly, pumping his finger to begin to loosen the hole. He inserted the second digit and begun to aim for his prostate. Why was it always so hard to find? As he scissored his fingers, he could feel one finger brush over the bundle of muscle, causing heat to rush through his body. Deciding he was prepped enough, Prussia reached towards the container once more and dug out several of the cookie dough bites. He moved his hand full of the bites to his ass and begun to push them into his entrance, moaning softly as he felt the pressure of them slip inside.

After all the cookie dough bites were inside, he pushed them even more in with his finger, his back arching when he felt them hit his prostate. The male continued to push them until he felt he was almost at his limit just from the prostate abuse. Using his other hand, he reached into the ice cream tub to coat his hand in the sweet substance. Then he brought the coated hand down to his rock-hard dick and firmly gripped his shaft. As he fingered his ass, he jerked his dick and moaned at the double feeling. The cookie dough bites, the melted ice cream. It was driving him insane! His vision begun to blur a little, feeling himself about to reach his peak. Just. One. More... Prussia moaned roughly and came after one more rough jerk and push of his finger. His cum splattered onto the side of the table, on the floor, and all over his legs and clothing.

Exhausted from the ejaculation, he slumped over the table and breathed roughly. His vision was hazy, his mind was cloudy, and his body was still on fire, all results of his major climax. Prussia looked at the tub of ice cream and licked the side of the container to clean some of the ice cream from the side.

"That. Was. Awesome..." he said, grinning before closing his eyes.

Oh how he loved ice cream! Now if only he can get Canada to try it...


End file.
